


warmth

by honeyama



Series: bokuaka week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week 2020, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyama/pseuds/honeyama
Summary: a morning between akaashi and bokuto
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: bokuaka week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856593
Kudos: 66





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

> sorry day 4 was late aaaa :((
> 
> day 4; touching

Akaashi was already awake and drinking coffee on his and Bokuto’s bed while the other man was still sleeping quietly. It was a noisy Saturday morning, the rain tapped against their roof and their windows. Akaashi could never sleep if it was raining. Bokuto on the other hand, used it as a white noise. 

Akaashi was listening to the rain and watched Bokuto as he drank his coffee.

The other man’s hair was flat and over his eyes, his pink lips were parted, and over all, he looked relax. It was one of the few days he could relax after all. He had a big game last night and he deserved some rest. 

Akaashi’s hand reached out and started to remove Bokuto’s hair from his eyes then play with it, occasionally stroking his brow. Akaashi had always loved mornings like this. He looked forward to it every weekend. On weekdays, he and Bokuto would always be in a rush to arrive at work and practice early. They had almost to little no time for themselves. 

He misses his high schools days when Bokuto would sleep over at his house, tired from practice and homework and they’d cuddle up under his sheets and fall asleep listening to each other’s words and breaths. 

Akaashi was too deep in his own head to notice Bokuto waking up and asking him a question. 

“Sorry, what was that?” 

“Asked why you stopped touching my hair. It felt good.” Replied Bokuto, his voice raspy like it always has been in the mornings since as long as Akaashi could remember. 

“I was thinking.” Akaashi resumed his petting and a smile formed on Bokuto’s sleepy face. 

“That’s dangerous, ‘Kaashi. About what?” He turned around on his back and kissed the hand that was touching him. 

“Thinking about how we don’t have mornings like this anymore. We’re always off doing our own thing these days. I should’ve savored the mornings from our high school years.” Akaashi said, tracing Bokuto’s lips with his finger. Bokuto kissed it.

”You’re right. So how about we make this one count?” Bokuto offered, looking up at him with his big golden eyes that Akaashi admired.

”Sounds good.” He placed his half finished coffee mug on the bedside table and laid down close to the other man, his face in his chest.

Bokuto’s fingers ran up and down his arm gently, creating goosebumps as he did. Akaashi was doing the same but on his back. 

“I’ve missed this.” They both sighed out, resulting in breathy laughs. 

“Maybe I’ll call off for a few days from work.” Akaashi said as he places a few soft kisses on Bokuto’s chest.

”Please. I’ll try to come home from practices earlier.” Akaashi felt him kiss his hair. 

The coffee on the bedside table sat abandoned as the two lovers laid close. The rain continued to fall outside their four walls they called home and their hearts continued to beat as one.

**Author's Note:**

> i’ll try to get day 5 out as soon as possible and get back on track!!


End file.
